Orbs
Orbs are the most common type of item in the ''God of War'' series. There are five different types, and Kratos can find them in many ways. He can find them by smashing containers and other breakable objects with his blades, by killing enemies, and by finding and opening chests. Different types of orbs also do different things when collected. Types of Orbs Red Orbs Red orbs are the most common type of orb, and they're used to level up Kratos' weapons and magic powers. Kratos can get them by defeating enemies, getting even more if he performs a special kill; by smashing just about anything around him with his blades; opening up Red Orb Chests; and racking up Combos. An often overlooked way of gaining red orbs is to punch the enemy after grabbing it with the circle button. For each punch Kratos performs before the enemy is killed, red orbs are released from the enemy. This can add up to quite a significant amount of red orbs if this is performed consistently throughout the game. This technique however, only works on Undead Legionnaires, their sub-types, and Fates Sentries. Green Orbs Green orbs refill Kratos' health meter when obtained. Kratos mostly gets them by finding and opening Green Orb Chests, but he can also sometimes get them by defeating enemies, most notably Minotaurs and Cyclopes. Killing minor NPC's found in certain area's also yields green orbs. In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, when using the Scourge of Erinys, in addition to harming Kratos' foes this power can drain their life force and release it in the form of Green Orbs, healing Kratos of his injuries. In God of War II on Titan Mode, as well as Chaos Mode in God of War III, their value is reduced to a quarter. Blue Orbs Blue orbs refill Kratos' magic meter when obtained. Kratos mostly gets them by finding and opening Blue Orb Chests, but he can also sometimes get them by defeating enemies, notably Gorgons. In God of War II, slaying enemies with the Spear of Destiny always grants some magic orbs. In Ghost of Sparta, when you kill an enemy in the Robotos costume, they release Blue Orbs. Gold Orbs Gold orbs refill Kratos' Rage of the Titans only in God of War II. Kratos mostly only gets them by finding and opening rare Gold Orb Chests, but on rare occasions, he can find them by defeating enemies. Slaying enemies with the Barbarian Hammer always grants some golden orbs. Gold orbs refill Kratos' Rage of the Gods only in God of War: Ascension. White Orbs White orbs appear only in God of War III, and are used to refill the Rage of Sparta meter, similar to the gold orbs in God of War II. There are also chests containing only white orbs, but these do not appear very frequently in the game. White orbs can also be obtained by attacking enemies using the Nemesis Whip. Trivia *Red orbs appear in Mortal Kombat after Kratos defeats an enemy without the use of a fatality. *During the gameplay of all the games, the orbs will be small and give a very reduced amount but while progressing the game, the orbs will grow and give a high amount of orbs. This is likely done to avoid players leveling weapons and magic up too easily. *Small orbs refill a meter at small quantities while large orbs refill at larger quantities. *Red orbs can be considered "blood". Category:Items Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection